Where Is The Magic?
by Sora-sama91
Summary: The first time we met, was at one of his magic shows. KaiShin Co-written with Ashrel Fury
1. Its In The Moment We Met

**A/N: Okay, this is a KaiShin I wrote with a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy and comment because I've been on a serious KaiShin-mood lately and have written quite a few stories with my co-writer Ashrel Fury, but I'm not so sure about posting any of them. If I get positive feedback for this one, I may just post all the others. **

* * *

><p><strong>Where Is The Magic?<strong>

**_The first official time we met, was at one of his magic shows._**

"Shinichi! Hurry, its starting!" Ran Mouri pulled forcefully on her best friends arm, dragging the unwilling teen into the theater. They'd gotten the tickets to a magic show happening there through Shinichi's father as a gift. Since his parents were still at a book signing in America, they sent the tickets as a compensation for missing their son's 18th birthday.

"Ran, we don't actually need to go, just tell my dad it was cool and leave it alone. I don't see why we actually need to be present and watch some lame third rate illusionist do some card tricks and make some things float in thin air." Shinichi retorted, halfheartedly resisting. Magic just wasn't his thing and to be stuck watching an illusion show on his birthday wasn't what he wanted to do by far.

"Oh come on Shinichi! It'll be fun! I heard that Kid's shows are nothing like the others! He's not an illusionist, his shows always seem to leave a little magic in everyone who watched! Everyone always leaves the show with some sort of gift or prize, and he even gets some lucky people in the crowd to go up on stage with him!" Ran spoke as if she was reciting something she read, something Shinichi didn't doubt for one second. Ran was always a romantic at heart despite being a black-belt in karate. The thought of a 'gentleman magician' giving out roses and stealing hearts probably had her head over heals since they had gotten the tickets for the show a few weeks ago.

Reluctantly, Shinichi stopped struggling and went willingly. The sooner he got through this the sooner he could go home and review some of the case files he had yet finish. He was pretty sure that in the file he'd seen there was a case about a man murdered in a locked room while counting his money. That one seemed like an interesting one to find the truth to.

"And you better pay attention Shinichi. You could learn a thing or two from Kid." Ran nagged quietly as they took their seats. They were in the front row, something amazing seeing as the whole theater was sold out from floor to wall. It was a large theater too, nearly rivaling the most prestige of opera houses. The balcony seats and upper floors were cleared out though. Weird.

"Who did dad get these tickets from anyways?" Shinichi asked out loud as the lights went off.

A spot light blinked on, a soft glow of light blue almost resembling that of the full moon. It even wavered as if it actually was what it was trying to imitate. Shinichi resigned himself to his fate when his eyes set on the figure on the middle of the stage. The performer, Kaitou Kid, was clad in a white tux, a top hat and monocle blocking his face from view. From his seat, Shinichi had a pretty clear view. He decided that since he had to sit there, he might as well try and enjoy the show. He was pretty sure that any classic magician's trick would be easy to decode, and he was personally up to the challenge.

The figure in white raised his right hand, calling the attention of silent audience. A voice, smooth and sweet began to speak. It wasn't too deep but it wasn't childish either, telling Shinichi that this illusionist was probably a teenager just like himself. Shinichi's confidence on the performance lowered greatly at that one.

"Welcome my wonderful audience. I would like to personally thank you for attending my performance. Both new comers, and those coming back." Just as he finished speaking, the white-clad figure on stage walked forward, the spot light following him. He walked all the way to the edge of the stage and paused there, looking down at the people seated in the front row.

Shinichi blinked when blue-violet eyes focused on him, before a grin took the pale face of the performer. With a snap of his fingers, doves escaped from his white tux in waterfalls.

The crowd cheered as the flood of doves kept coming and coming, blocking the magician from view in seconds. It didn't seem to want to calm, the cheers and the doves creating a surreal atmosphere that Shinichi found himself speechless and thoughtless. This had not been what he had expected as a first trick.

When the steady flow of doves had slowed and finally stopped, there was no one on stage, but the doves settled themselves among the audience, some individuals scooting away from the birds while others took the liberty of petting them. One even seated itself comfortably on Shinichi's shoulder, making him blink at it before turning back to the empty stage. The audience, including Shinichi waiting with batted breath for what was to come. Shinichi wasn't sure of how but he found himself instantly captivated right from the first trick. There was no way that many doves could have been stored in the Kid's tux, there was just no way.

The stage filled with mist, become a cloudy white in mere seconds, and the crowd still waited, not daring to breath less they set something off. And from the mist, the figure in white rose, seeming to appear from a trap door under the stage if Shinichi had guessed correctly. The doves cooed from their spots around the theater.

But the figure didn't look the same, it was white but not human. To Shinichi's keen eyes it looked like rough an thin like a newly planted tree, a small, white, steadily growing tree that wouldn't stop its rise. It soon stood taller than six feet, thickening as it rose higher and higher. Gasps of surprise and wounder could be heard from the back of the theater as white leaves grew one by one from randomly scattered branches. The doves from the first trick seemed to kick into gear, leaving their perches to flow to the stage, landing on the tree's branches that didn't stop growing until it reached the edges of the stage and the roof of the theater. There were branches that didn't even stop at the edge and seemed to leave the stage so they could reach out over the crowd's heads.

Shinichi could tell many people were pushing back on their seats so they could keep the branches in eye-sight, but it was useless as it reached outwards like vines wrapping around the air itself. Its white color haunting in the present light of the soft blue spot light. Shinichi couldn't figure it out, he wasn't even thinking at his point. What was going on exactly?

Kid soon appeared after the growing vines and branches finally stopped, nearly reaching the back exit. He stood in front of the tree, some of his doves coming to land on his out stretched arms.

A grin was on his face, Shinichi could see that, but his eyes were shadowed and hidden. A fleeing thought went to Ran and what she thought of this show. No doubt by her stillness and silence that she was completely enraptured.

A second of still silence rang in the theater, no one moving or drawing breathe it seemed. Until with a light airy laugh, the magician lowered his arms in a single, quick movement.

Everything happened at once. The doves' flapping wings made a lot of noise as they rose to the air, the leaves ruffled in the wind the birds creatures, swelling irregularly until they were balloons that left the tree to float forward into the audience, the birds fallowing the balloons, flapping their wings to keep each one moving. Each bird seemed to be following one individual balloon and it was soon clear as to why, when the birds, all at once, pecked at the white balloons. With a pop, the balloon's turned to flakes of snow that fell slowly to the crowd under it.

Wide blue eyes belong to an overly logical mind looked at the white fluff and winter icy blue that wasn't even cold to the touch, but instead warm and soft until it turned to nothing when it touched his skin. The moon-light spot light seemed to make the whole theater glisten as the flakes descended, unstopped despite illogically having come from scattered balloons. Then the tree itself collapsed, becoming a snow that covered the stage where the magician still stood, watching the reactions of his audience. Shinichi's eyes went from the snow falling on his hands, to the performer that made it happen, and he couldn't think. The detective's brain had seemed to shut off when he was met with soft violet eyes and an equally soft smile on the pale face.

Kid seemed to notice he was being watch for his eyes hardened again and settled on Shinichi, an easy grin on his face as if asking if Shinichi had enjoyed the display. A numb nod got the magician his answer. And just as Shinichi was rethinking his original thoughts about the magic show, a sudden wave of weightlessness hit him. He had time to yelp and listen to the startled noises of the audience that sat near him, including Ran's surprised 'Shinichi!', before he realized he was being lifted from his seat.

Fear and an unsettling amount of embarrassment filled him, when he noticed that the audience that had once been entranced by the snow were now more interested in _him_. He didn't know exactly where he was going until he found himself facing the audience, sitting in what he realized was the tree that had fallen just minutes before. Holy shit, he was on stage. Panic filled his chest and he looked around frantically for a way to get down before the sound of someone clearing their throat made his eyes snap behind him.

Standing directly behind him was the magician, a grin on his lips and the shadow's no longer covering his face. He looked so young and his features so soft, nearly identical to Shinichi's own. Shinichi found numb to the fact that this guy could practically be his twin.

"Its not polite to ignore your audience Tantei-kun." The white performer spoke with a laugh in his voice, making Shinichi's eyes widen and snap to the crowd again, they were staring at him in awe. He looked down at himself to see what they were all gawking at, only to notice that his jeans and t-shirt where gone, replaced with an identical white tux to the one on the boy behind him.

Anger and question filled Shinichi as he snapped around again, only to be startled when the thing he was sitting on suddenly lost his solid feature again, becoming doves that few away once again. He had closed his eyes to brace for impact, only to snap them open when he felt arms around the back of his knees and around his shoulder. At this angle, the 'phantom' the performer had displayed in stage seemed almost human as Shinichi spotted the sweat rolling down his face. Interesting, was the performer nervous?

It didn't even register to Shinichi to ask to be put down as he focused instead on finding a reason for the teen's nervous perspiration. He was so long in his thoughts that when violet eyes met his, shinning and glimmering as they were, he was left with no breath in his lungs.

"I thought you'd be complaining by now Tantei-kun? Could is be that you enjoy being held so close to my heart?" The teasing tone and words had Shinichi's eyes widening and his cheeks flushing. He began to struggle in the hold only to yelp as the magician, with a chuckle, throw him high in the air, far higher than was possible for a teen throwing another teen. Shinichi flailed in an attempt to get himself from landing on his back, but was again surprised as something soft covered his back and stopped his descend into the hard unforgiving ground. He sat up to realize he was currently being supported by a rather large blood red balloon in the shape of the head of a rose. If he dared look over the balloon's edge, he would have seen the gawking crowd ten feet or so, bellow.

"You know Tantei-kun, when he said you'd be here, I didn't believe him but I'm glad." Again the voice came from behind him and he turned to see the magician.

"What the hell! Is it normally a part of the performance to violate one of your audience members!" Shinichi half-screamed, half-whispered, not sure if the crowd could hear him or not.

The smile on the performer's face widen and Shinichi was captivated by the genuine light in his violet-blue eyes. Really, why was he so pleased with himself?

"Tantei-kun, I've been a fan of your work since I first saw you working on a case in Beika! The Great Detective of the East, solving crimes that were unsolvable by the police! Tantei-kun, you really are amazing!"

Child-like glee looked odd on a teenager's face, but it lightened Shinichi's foul mood that he actually allowed a small smile to show. "Me? You are the one who makes impossible things possible. How did you do it anyways, getting the balloon's filled with so much snow, and did you train the doves yourself? I'm pretty sure I've never seen your type of magic."

The man clad in white had a grin so wide it was hurting Shinichi's cheeks just to look at it. "That's because my type of magic, is real Magic." He held his hand out for Shinichi to shake, and when the detective did, he pulled the other teen up to stand on the balloon too. It was odd for Shinichi and he was thrown a little off balance, but the magician helped steady him.

"By the way, Tantei-kun, my name is Kaito, Kuroba Kaito."

"Well Kuroba-san, its a pleasure to meet you. And um, what exactly is keeping the audience entertained while we stand here talking?" Shinichi questioned tentatively, kind of afraid of the answer. The grin didn't waver though, giving him hope that Kaito had something going on below the big rose balloon.

"Well a few minutes ago my doves graced all the ladies and small children with some of my roses, and now I have the snow around the stage melting together into a glass wolf that will be pouncing at the audience in about thirty seconds and exploding into water vapor the second his paws touch the first few seats." Kaito replied easily, allowing Shinichi to peer over the rose's edge to look at the stage.

There was, indeed, a rather large ice wolf on the stage, growling and barking at the startled and scared crowd bellow. Just as Kaito had said too the wolf them jumped from the stage into the crowd drawing screams of near terror and some of amazement when all it did was melt in the air and turn to vapor, only to rise drawing the crowd's eyes upwards as it went. In seconds they spotted the balloon he and Kaito were standing on.

"And that is our cue Tantei-kun! Brace yourself." Kaito said as he wrapped a steady arm around Shinichi's waist. The detective was about to complain and struggle when the already unstable ground beneath his feet gave out the rose balloon turning into rose petals and scattering like a tornado that flowed gently around the room before moving to the stage where the magician, Kaito emerged from the whirl-wind with the audience member that had disappeared in his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a pleasure fascinating you all this evening. Feel free to keep the roses and vases for yourselves, and enjoy the rest of this wonderful night!" With that baffling, unorthodox statement, a flash-bomb was dropped and Kaito and Shinichi were no longer on stage. The audience was left to wonder were their performer had gone until slowly, they burst into applause. Loud and excited, they cheered, not knowing if the person who had given them such a show could hear them or not. Ran herself was part of the cheering, holding in her hand a glass vase in the shape of spade from a deck of cards. An ace was carved into the middle there her hand wrapped around it, but still she didn't stop cheering, only _sparing_ a thought to where her friend was.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was cool, but how did you do that! Did the snow flakes from the beginning of the show really turn into individual vases? And what was with that wolf? There was nothing inside it, it was clear and see-through, yet it was moving and growling and it looked so goddamn real! How did you do it?" Shinichi ranted and ranted, pacing back and forth in the magician's dressing room. Said magician was currently in the bathroom changing out of the white tux.

A chuckle was muffled due to the bathroom door, but Kaito's amusement was clear.

"Tantei-kun, if I told you how, the magic would be ruined, and isn't magic the reason people go to magic shows?" As undeniable the logic was, Shinichi's mind was still filled with images of the show he'd watched.

"It was amazing how you made things just come off the stage, nearly every trick throw something at the audience as if you wanted to prove that there was no trick behind it! Or as if you wanted to get them involved. But that still doesn't answer the question of 'how' you did all you did." _Seems like he's ranting to himself now. _Kaito thought with mild amusement as he walked out of the bathroom.

Shinichi's eyes turned to the door when he heard it open and he felt his eyes go wide as what he saw. The cool, mysterious performer he'd seen on stage now looked so...normal. Dark blue jeans with black, long sleeved turtleneck and a dark gray, sleeveless hooded jacket. Messy hair and flawless face, there was no denying the beauty of the teen who had a passion for magic.

"You're drooling Shin-chan." Kaito laughed. Shinichi shook himself out of staring and glared at the teen.

"How can you look so _normal_ after all you did out there?" Shinichi asked, though mostly to himself.

"How do _you_ look so calm after solving murder scenes." Kaito shot back, though he was smiling so no real bite fell into the slightly harsh words.

"Touche." Shinichi chuckled himself.

"Still, the show was exhilarating! I feel as though I could do anything right about now!" Kaito shook his head and laughed, smiling at Shinichi when the detective joined in.

"Didn't you come to the show with a friend?" Kaito asked after a few moments of comfortable, slightly restless silence. They both still had quite a bit of energy left after he performance.

Shinichi's blue eyes flew wide open and he cursed fluently, suddenly throwing his head in his hands and looking all the while like a kid who knew they did something wrong. Kaito looked at the image fondly before asking what was wrong.

"I did come in with someone, my best friend! Crap, she's going to have my head for leaving her by herself!" Shinichi cursed before calming himself and turning to face Kaito with a stoic look. Kaito was left wondering what just happened with the detective bowed low, thanked him for the show, and rushed out of the dressing room.

**_I didn't know that at the time, I would come to see him at nearly every show after that. I didn't know we'd become close friends, and I didn't know he'd come to be so much more. But hey. That first moment when you meet the person you will share your future with and not even knowing it. That's where the magic is. Because if it wasn't for that moment, I never would have had Kaito in my life, and now, I don't think I can have my life without Kaito. _**

**_So yeah. The magic is the reason why people come to magic shows. But my reason, was only you._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>A/N: oh I can hear them now "What kind of ending was that?" well it wasn't. I'm planning on making a chapter two. but that is only if I get 10 reviews. So review if you want to read more. I'm serious, only after 10 reviews will I update!**


	2. Its In Your Kiss

**A/N: Okay, so I did in fact get 10 reviews, so I'm going to post what I had already written when I promised. If I get another 10 reviews, I will write a chapter 3. Here as promised, Chapter two of Where Is The Magic**

* * *

><p><strong>It's In Your Kiss<strong>

_**The first time we kissed, was at one of his shows too. Though it wasn't on stage, we had an audience.**_

"Why won't you take us?" Genta bellowed out in annoyance staring up at the teenager he used to look down his nose at. "Conan if magic exist isn't it up to the Detective Boys to figure it out!" Not even after he grew back into himself did Genta show Shinichi any respect.

"Yeah Shinichi-niichan! I want to see Kaitou Kid's magic show!" Ayumi pushed from her spot beside Genta. Mitsuhiko was the only child to sit back and watch Shinichi's ever changing reaction.

"Guys, the tickets to his show cost a lot of money and your parents told me, and I quote. 'Stop spoiling them so much Kudo-kun. They are lucky to have a friend like you as it is.' So I'm not supposed to buy food, snacks, ice-cream, or tickets to see Kid's magic show." Shinichi reasoned, looking down at the four children he used to be a part of. Ai looked positively uncaring as she surveyed the area around them, but he was sure she had an ear just for them.

"But you know Kid! Ran-neechan said he even took you up on stage the first time you went with her! You go every show by yourself without telling us and we only find out about this today!" Ayumi argued. She was leaning forward slightly, hands against her chest and fisted, and she was balanced on the toes of her feet. Meaning: She wasn't backing down. "I thought you said you weren't going to leave the Detective Boys, but you're doing things by yourself again!"

Shinichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he wanted so bad to retort to that comment but he knew it would only hurt the little girl. Why was he being so hard-headed anyways, normally after a few minutes of begging the kids got everything they wanted from him, but why was he so stubborn on not letting them come?

If Shinichi analyzed his feelings he'd realize that it wasn't that he didn't want them to see it, no he wanted the world to experience the type of magic that Kaito was capable of, but it was the raw and deep need to _not_ share this with anyone else. It was like a jewel, attending the shows and sitting front row so that he can watch Kaito in his element. Granted there were many shows in which he joined the act, but still, it was only him. Kaito didn't pull anyone else from the audience out of their seats, Kaito barely seemed to be performing for them anymore. Was it wishful thinking to think that Kaito was performing for him alone?

"Shin-chan!"

Shinichi's eyes flew open and he cursed under his breath. No not now! If the kids asked him, Kaito would surely give them the tickets for free! No, he didn't want to share it yet! Damn it! Kaito and his ability to just pop in out of no where!

"Shin-chan?" The voice came from just behind him now and Shinichi had to stop himself from visibly shivering. He didn't have to force the smile when he turned around because the look of concern on Kaito's face was enough to pull a gentle one out from behind his slight panic and building doom.

"Hey Kai." Its been about four months now that he's known Kaito. He and the magician had become fast friends after the magic show. When Shinichi had rushed out of the dressing room, he hadn't realized that he didn't leave the teen performer with anything other than his name until he was already getting scolded by Ran. He guessed he'd need to buy another ticket to see the magician again. Shinichi was surprised to open his mailbox the next day and find an envelope addressed to him with a single front row ticket inside. He'd been going to Kaito's shows every weekend since then.

"What's up? Why are you standing alone in the-" Kaito's word flow stopped when he looked around Shinichi to see a group of children looking kind of pissed off at both Shinichi and Kaito. Strange, but Kaito didn't feel like questioning it just yet.

In elegant swift movements, he knelt down before the only two girls and produced two yellow roses from thin air. The hostile look on the brown haired child's face was gone in seconds and a blush was present, the other seemed to stare blankly at him, then at the flower, before she took it. He rose to his feet when the roses were both relieved kindly. He regarded the two boys with a grin, noting how both were glaring at him but not saying anything. Oh, childhood love. How sweet!

"Hello, I'm Kaito Kuroba. Who might you little guys be?" He asked with a grin and a wick at the girls.

"Ayumi!" The brunette girl chimed smiling. The red in her cheeks hadn't lessened at all.

"Genta." The biggest child murmured low and threatening.

"Mitsuhiko." The skinny boy hissed.

The last child took a moment to look him up and down, as if judging his worth. To Kaito's credit, the poker face smile did not fall, but he did shiver only the slightest bit. Enough for only her and Shinichi to notice. Shinichi himself had to hold back a laugh at that.

"Ai Haibara. A pleasure to meet you Kuroba-kun." The blond child smiled. It wasn't a childlike, cute smile that little girls had, no! It was the evil smile that only a woman with a plan that told of hardships and pain to the ones witnessing it. Again, Kaito shivered, turning to Shinichi.

"Are you busy with the kids?" Kaito asked trying not to feel the eyes of evil at his back. It was like ice running down his back and he really wanted to get as far away from the not-child as he could.

Shinichi was still trying not to laugh. What Ai had done had certainly lessened the sudden rise of subtle anger he'd felt when Kaito gave the girls their roses. Somewhere in his mind he boasted that while the girls held yellow roses, he had a vase at home filled with red ones.

"Nah, they were asking me to do something for them, but I'm under strict obligation _not_ to do it for them." Shinichi kept from mentioning the show, and silently prayed that the kids wouldn't either. Needless to say, Lady Luck didn't like him...

Ayumi seemed to shake herself out of a stupor when Shinichi had spoken as she remembered what they had wanted.

"He won't let us go with him to Kaitou Kid's magic show!" She yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at the teen as if she was ratting him out. Shinichi's shoulders slumped and his palm slammed hard on his own face. That was okay lady luck. He didn't like you either.

Kaito's eyes when from the glaring kids, minus Ai, to his friend and back. His mind was working a mile a minute to understand why Shinichi hadn't just asked Kaito for tickets, after all, no matter Kaito's level of maturity, he didn't do anything without thinking it through.

So Kaito took a few moments to think. Shinichi knew very well that if he needed tickets for his friends Kaito would send them without a second though, except if it was a girl. Kaito had promised himself he would not provide _any_ date-time entertainment for the friend he found himself liking. So if Shinichi didn't want to ask him, it was probably because he didn't want to kids there, but why wouldn't he want the kids there? From the way he was looking at them, the kids are important to him to some extent, and Shinichi had said to him once that he wished everyone could witness Kaito's own brand of magic.

Shinichi could feel Kaito's carefully analyzing mind at work and he was suddenly frightened. Crap, he's thinking about it! Whatever _it _was, you did _not_ want Kaito thinking.

Kaito wasn't stupid or anything, by far actually, Kaito had the level of brain power Shinichi had, only Kaito's was way more cunning in an evil way. Chaos and destruction was the fate of those caught under Kaito's plans. Still, the mere face that Kaito could retort to some of Shinichi's best comments was amazing and something Shinichi both loved and hated.

"You know-" Kaito spoke lightly towards the kids.

_Crap, _Shinichi thought. _Looks like I'm going to have to share..._

"I'm a magician myself. Maybe I can perform for you guys!" Kaito snapped his fingers and colorful bean-bag sacks fell from the clear blue eyes. Kaito proceeded to juggle them, starting with three, but as the items kept dropping, he kept juggling until soon he was tossing about six of them into the air making intricate patterns with every toss. Shinichi was momentarily taken by surprise.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Ayumi cheered when he saw the picture of a broken heart being made with the bean bags. Genta was huffing but didn't stop watching while Mitsuhiko attempted to follow the movements of Kaito's hands. Ai turned her attention to Shinichi.

"You might as well have told him you loved him." She said before walking to join the little show that Kaito had moved to one of the park benches. Now the six bean bags had turned into six of Kaitao's doves and stole his cell phone. Kaito chased after the birds with a mock-angry expression.

Despite his currently panicked state of mind, Shinichi laughed at Kaito's antics. Not as loudly as the kids were though. Mitsuhiko and Genta were now over their issues with the magician and were enjoying the show, laughing loudly when the doves would come to peck playfully at their fingers.

He had to wonder about what Ai had said though. Did he love Kaito? He'd thought that once not too long ago. They'd only known each other for about four months but Shinichi wanted to spend more time with Kaito than he did with Ran. Hadn't he once loved her? He'd thought about these things so much already, but still. Was he okay loving another guy?

"Shinichi! Look out!" Kaito's voice shouted for Shinichi's attention. Shinichi let his eyes focus and was shocked to see Kaito frantically running towards him waving his arms in the air. "Clover, Ace, and Yuki are being mean!"

Shinichi laughed when he saw the three mentioned birds chasing after Kaito who, upon reaching Shinichi, dove to hide behind him.

"Make the mean birds stop!"

Shinichi had long since met all fifty of Kaito's birds. Kaito had taken him to the bird room not two weeks after they'd met. He'd met Kaito's mother too but the birds were a definitely a more memorable encounter.

There had been five birds who had loved him upon meeting. Clover and Ace were two, Yuki however, while he hadn't been hostile, he showed his dislike plainly.

As Kaito hid, Clover and Ace landed themselves on each of Shinichi's shoulders drawing a smile from the weary detective. Yuki stayed mid air a little ways away, flapping his wings in displeasure at seeing Shinichi.

"Kai, Yuki's glaring at me again." Shinichi breathed. Yes. He was kind of scared of that bird. He wasn't Kaito's favorite either, Shinichi knew that, but he was Toichi's, Kaito's father's, favorite bird.

"Aw, is Shinichi scared of a wittle bird?" Kaito mocked lightly into Shinichi's ear. Shinichi blushed and turned to glare at the Magician, having to turn his back on Yuki just to see him thanks to the two doves still perched on his shoulders.

"Says the owner who is hiding behind me."

Kaito just grinned in response. "Touche."

With a snap of his fingers, Clover and Ace were gone.

"I really don't know why those two love you. Clover's very picky and Ace has only ever liked me! Even my dad can't get near him - Shinichi!"

Shinichi was started as Kaito shouted his name and reached past his head for something. He was off balance when something knocked into the back of his head, pushing him forward into Kaito's paniced face.

The lips that met his own were soft and wet, and it took everything Shinichi had not to bring his arms to come around Kaito's neck. Instead he closed his eyes and stayed still. Waiting for Kaito to pull back. But he didn't. What he _did_ to was wrap his arms around Shinichi's waist and pull him closer.

Shinichi gasped against Kaito's lips, the move giving Kaito full access to have his way with Shinichi's mouth, something Kaito would have taken full advantage of had there not been that idiotic distraction of their unwilling audience. The annoyance in him was only surpassed by Shinichi's little moan.

"Ewwww!" Genta and Mitsuhiko whined out, probably blocking their eyes. Ayumi looked shocked and heartbroken while Ai smirked, wide and evil.

_That_ had Shinichi pulling back from the dream he'd been having in seconds. Eyes snapping to the children then up to Kaito's face. He looked wide-eyed at Kaito secretly fascinated at how handsome the performer looked up close as Kaito looked back at him with a smile.

"I knew it." Kaito whispered, smile gentle and rare, before he leaned down to kiss Shinichi again.

_**I didn't tell him then, but I knew it too. Maybe it had taken that kiss for me to be okay with it, but I don't think it could have happened any other way.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people! Here is the second chapter as promised for the 10 reviews I received. If I get another 10 reviews I will post up chapter 3 that I have written. okay?<strong>


	3. Its In The Words You Say To Me

**A/N: WARNING! Fluff, and a lot of it, especially at the end! Okay, with that out of the way. In This chapter, Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo come into the picture. Yukiko is less crazy than usual and Yusaku is all knowing. So if you don't like their character like that, I'm sorry but I do. Originally, we wrote two versions of this chapter, ts one, and one where they kidnap Shinichi to get Kaito to prove his love and speak it out loud. I have to admit, I wanted to post the one with the kidnapping, but Ashrel said and I quote: "Make them comment, if you get 20 comments, I'll let you post the other one." So if you want to read the one where Shinichi gets kidnapped, comment.**

**P.S. Ignore the grammar and spelling errors please, I've been a little too busy to post anything much less review it for mistakes, I will however get to it later, but I wanted to give those that reviewed they due. I had promised Chapter 3, and here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Its In The Words You Say To Me<strong>

_**The first time he met my parents as my boyfriend had been a test. Not for him, but for me. Then he told me he loved me. And suddenly it didn't matter what anyone said or thought, 'cause he wouldn't go running. I had him.**_

"Can you stop."

Shinichi glared, slightly annoyed at his boyfriend's none-stop juggling. This wasn't something that normally affected him in any way, but its been a few nights since Shinichi got a good nights sleep so his patience for Kaito's behavior was at its limit the second the stage magician had walked into his house's study yelling 'Honey! I'm home!' then proceeded to pull Shinichi from the case files he'd been working on for a mind-melting kiss.

Okay, so _that_ part had actually given Shinichi a reason for not just kicking the damn excited teen-child out. Still, its been just ten minutes in the room with the performer and Shinichi just couldn't focus on the case files! And no, the juggling was not the only reason why.

"Stop what Shin-chan? Juggling? Talking? Breathing? Blinking? Moving?"

Who had given the teen sugar? A good part of Shinichi's anger was directed at who ever dared give the already hyper magician _more_ chocolate.

Kaito's over enthusiasm really isn't normal when he's around Shinichi. It was _odd_ that Kaito was calmer around the detective but it wasn't like Shinichi was complaining. He's heard stories from Kaito's mother about how Kaito acts at home and around his best friend Aoko who Shinichi had yet to meet. When asked, all Kaito would do was smile and shrug but Shinichi had a feeling that the reason Kaito calmed when around him, was because he needed to stay sharp and on his toes when he was near Shinichi. Then again, Ran was always saying that it was because Shinichi was Kaito's other half, and when he was around Shinichi he didn't feel restless because it was where he was supposed to be. Whichever one you want to believe works well, but Shinichi was still sticking to _his_ theory.

Shinichi sighed as he gave up on the case files. No, he's been at it for three days with only minor breaks. Maybe Kaito's presence was a blessing in disguise.

Pushing back from his chair and standing, Shinichi halted Kaito's ranted question.

"Kai." Shinichi winced as a thumping pain made itself known in his right temple.

That one world along with the wince told Kaito all he needed to know. In an instant, the teen was calmed, standing from the desk chair he was straddling and walking to the big red arm chair under the tall window by the back of the study.

Seating himself down in a comfortable possession, he waited.

It didn't take long for Shinichi to smile gratefully and plant himself gently on Kaito's lap.

This little ritual began a while ago when Shinichi was particularly stressed after one of his cases was left unsolved due to lack of evidence. He'd come home snapping at anything that moved and Kaito, who had slithered his way in to surprise his detective, was pretty close to snapping himself, when he forced Shinichi into the loveseat beside him and literally forced the detective's head into his lap so that he could try and rid Shinichi of his headache. Needless to say, it worked. And it was the _only_ thing that worked according to Shinichi.

Since then, Shinichi would crave Kaito's attention when his overactive mind wanted to rebel against the abuse it took on a daily bases. Kaito, of course, was _more_ than willing to give his detective all the attention in the world.

Once Shinichi was seated with his back against Kaito's chest, the smooth, nimble hands of the performer began their show of magic.

He ran the pads of his fingers over Shinichi's face gently, holding the detective to him and loving the way he'd relax and sink into his embrace. He'd continue to rake his fingers through skin and sometimes Shinichi's hair until the detective was no longer one solid form but a puddle of goo in his hold.

"I'm sorry. I thought you could use a break and I haven't seen you in three days." Kaito's breath glazed Shinichi's ear as he spoke softly, keeping up his movements despite his already certain success.

Shinichi shook his head that had lulled back onto Kaito's comfortable shoulder. "I did need a break and I missed you." He could feel a blush stating to form on his face but he refused to let it affect him any more.

Kaito smiled at hearing Shinichi admit something so sweet. Shinichi wasn't one to say those sorts of things, but when he did it always went straight to Kaito's heart and the magician would suddenly get the urge to kiss, hug, or cuddle his Shinichi. Who could blame him really, he knew he loved the other, so denying it was useless.

With a long finger under Shinichi's chin, Kaito directed Shinichi's head to turn to they came face to face. Shinichi looked tired but comfortable and with a pleased grin, Kaito leaned down to kiss those smiling lips.

BAM!

"Shin-chan! Mama's home!"

The comfortably half-lidded eyes suddenly flew wide open and in seconds Shinichi was off Kaito's lap and clear across the room.

"Oh Shin-cha-!" The study doors burst open, banging against the walls that held them only to swing right back at the woman who pushed them. She seemed to expect this as her hands had remained outstretched to catch the door before they caught her.

Standing there at the door of the study was Yukiko Kudo. Shinichi's mother.

Out of all the times Kaito had pictured meeting Shinichi's parents, this had not been it. Sitting in an over stuffed arm chair, lips puckered, face confused and surprised, staring straight at the retired actress. It actually took him only five seconds to catch himself and greet her up front, presenting her a soft pink rose that she loved.

"Its so nice to see you Kai-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed, stepping into his personal space to pull him into a strong and suffocating hug. "Toichi had told us you and Shin-chan were friends but I thought it too good to be true!" She squealed as Kaito eased himself out of her strong hold. Wow, mother's were damn strong.

"Welcome home mother, what brings you back to Japan?" Shinichi smooth, calmed voice sounded from behind Kaito, and instead of turning around to smile at his boyfriend, Kaito backed up until _his_ back was against Shinichi's chest. This did not go unnoticed by Yukiko's keen eyes but she didn't mention it. Not even when her son's hands came to settle on Kai-chan's hips and he sort of hid himself behind Kai-chan. Interesting, if her son's red face was evidence than the truth would be very interesting.

"Oh Shin-chan! Is that any way to speak to your mother!" She surged forward, pushing past Kaito so she could wrap her thin, strong arms around her son who made choking sounds against her shoulder.

"Now honey, I believe we did come for a reason." Yusaku Kudo's voice came from the end of the hall way outside of the study, and when Kaito looked out the door he saw the man walking calmly in their direction. Well, he knew Shinichi's parents from childhood but this wouldn't be like that time. Not at all, after all, he was their son's boyfriend.

"Mr. Kudo." Kaito nodded dutifully, ignoring the sounds of Shinichi's suffering behind him. He knew how strong Yukiko was, so he wasn't even going to pretend to be a match for her when fighting for her son. He would admit that he was slightly scared of the woman. She had broken one of his ribs when he was a child and boy had that hurt _then_ he wasn't about to go looking for more injuries _now._

"Now that's no way to greet family Kaito-kun." Yusaku smiled at him as he pulled Kaito straight into his arms for a brief and short man-hug. Kaito had to smile. Shinichi's dad reminded him a lot of his own, except with his parents, the down to earth one was his mother.

"Dad!" Shinichi whined out in a desperate plea for assistance.

Kaito mentally apologized to his boyfriend, but he just wouldn't take the chance.

"Yukiko," It was soft and questioning, but to Shinichi's keen ears it sounded like a warning. Strange, his father never talked that way to his mother. He usually let her have her way and deal with the headache it caused later. What were these two up to?

Never the less, his mother pulled back, pecking him on the cheek before she want to stand beside Yusaku. Shinichi sort of drifted over to Kaito's side too, not looking forward to the next hug.

"Hello dad." Shinichi called.

"Hello Shinichi. I believe you have something you would like to tell us?" His question was so innocent and direct that it had Shinichi gulping as if he'd done something wrong.

"Mom, dad..." Shinichi spoke hesitantly. Obviously these two already knew but they wanted to hear Shinichi say it aloud, admit it not only to them but to himself. Really, his parents new him too well.

And Kaito waited. Sensing that this was something he wasn't really meant to listen into but no one cared enough about his presence to ask him to leave. That or they cared about his presence a_ lot_.

"I-" Shinichi paused. What was there really to say? Kaito's my boyfriend and we've been dating for a few months? No that's not what they wanted to hear, they knew that and Shinichi had no reason to speak of it out loud. It was clear to everyone by the way he stuck by Kaito's side (He really had to stop that, it was like he's asking for protection) so what could they want to hear? He wasn't sure but he settled on something quickly.

Staring his mother and father in the face, Shinichi stood a little taller. Kaito felt the sudden change in mood instantly and stood tall as well, allowing Shinichi his room for words. "I'm happy."

That had done it.

Smiles broke out on both their faces, Yukiko's wider than her husbands.

She again surged forward, this time taking both her boys in her arms. "Oh boys! We're happy for you! I always told Toichi that this would happen but he never believed me! Ha! Ran didn't stand a chance against Kaito's charm! Little Kai-chan stole Shin-chan's heart from the moment he was born!" She ranted as she squeezed them and to Kaito's credit, he didn't wince when he felt way more pressure in his ribs than was needed.

Kaito was still a little hung up on Shinichi's words. That small and simple 'I'm happy' spoke more words than were said, especially with Shinichi's saying them to his parents. God how much he loved the detective.

That's right. He loved the detective. Have they ever really said it out loud? Kaito didn't think so. He remembered when they got together, the only thing he had said was 'I knew it' and the 'I love you' was implied. That wasn't right. A proper confession of love would have to take place. After all, Kaito was a performer.

"Yuki-chan!" Kaito called into the woman's ear softly so he could get her attention without getting Shinichi's who was still struggling against their forced group hug.

Her body didn't move and neither did her rant stop, but Kaito knew he had her attention.

"Would you allow me to properly proclaim my affections for your son?" Okay, so he was trying to impress the woman, sue him.

A loud squeal mid-rant had both Kaito and Shinichi grimacing in slight pain.

"Yes yes yes!" Yukiko laughed as she backed off, going to stand by her beloved so that she could watch the show. Yusaku had been witnessing the events with a small smile on his face. Really, he had always wanted little Kaito as a part of his family this was just undeniably perfect.

Shinichi took deep breaths trying to maintain his mind and calm his breathing. The struggle had been harder than expected that was for sure. He would swear to anyone who asked that Yes. His mother was a mutant.

"Shinichi." Kaito's voice gave him pause and made him turn to face the magician who looked at him with an intense and serious face. Oh shit, Shinichi wasn't really liking that look one bit.

Damn, his overactive mind was rearing its ugly head again. Could Kaito want to break up? Why though, its not like much had changed. Maybe that was it? Maybe Kaito didn't like the fact that nothing in their relationship changed. Maybe Kaito wanted to take it to the next level but knew Shinichi wasn't ready for that yet. But why would Kaito break up with him in front of his parents? STOP!

Shinichi scowled at his own mind and shook his head to clear it, noting the confused look Kaito gave him. With he intense look gone, Shinichi didn't feel as scared anymore, but still. What if...

"I love you." Shinichi froze. "We've known each other for a while but I knew this before we got together and I've never said it, so I will say it now, in front of your parents, and I will say it later on stage in front of my fans, I don't care who knows but I need you to know and understand it first. Shinichi. I love you."

Words had never hit harder that was for sure.

Shinichi had known, he really had, but to have it spoken out loud was different than just knowing. To say something out loud was to prove it real, and Shinichi felt it. Real and solid, it felt like he could just reach out and touch _love._ A stupid ideology but that's what this felt like really. Like the sudden realization that his feelings weren't just mutual but mutually understood was...Shinichi was speechless.

Yukiko had to keep herself from laughing out loud at the look on her son's face. Really that boy was much too clueless about emotions. A hand on the small of her back made her look up at Yusaku who smiled down at her with all the love they've held for years. He mouthed the same words Kaito had said to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too."

Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts to say it out loud too, to make sure that Kaito heard him so that he could feel what Shinichi felt at hearing them. And by Kaito's smile, he did.

Shinichi didn't even remember his parents had been in the room with them when he leaned up to kiss Kaito. A long, sweet kiss that had served as his only proof of affections before Kaito had added on the spoken proof. Not even at Yukiko's squealing did they pull apart. But when they did, Shinichi had one last thing to say.

"I'm happy."

_**As trivial as the words seemed to people, it was never that way to me nor to him. I remember thinking to myself how much people over-use the word 'love' and yet when I heard it said to me by him I understood it somehow. Though I knew, to have it said made it real. It may not mean anything sometimes, it may not even be real with some people. But for me and him there was nothing fake about it. So from then on, every time it was said, back and forth, we would kiss. Sharing that feel between us.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know, it gets just sappy at the end, but I was in a really lonely, loving mood when it was written so don't hold it against me. WARNING if I get 10 reviews, I will post the next chapter Its In The Way You Touch Me, which will feature a lemon. If I get 20 reviews, I will post the alternate Chapter 3 in which Shinichi gets kidnapped by his parents (Again) And its up to Kaito to save him. In the action, Shinichi's parents get Kaito to admit his love for Shin-chan out loud! Remember, only after 20 reviews asking for it will I post that alternate chapter! Thank you for reading! I'd also like to explain the universe here: **In this world, Toichi was never the Phantom Thief, instead he was a magician who's stage name is White Knight. Kaito created Kaitou Kid when he began performing under his father's wing. So, No Pandora and crap, but Shinichi still went through all the crap Shinichi went through. Meaning yes, he was Conan, yes he took down the BO, and no he never met Kaitou Kid until the night of the show. k? k.


End file.
